Spacegodzilla Fights a Tiger
by godzilla898
Summary: That's really all there is to it


Kiryu2012 of TK forums posted about a dream of a tiger fighting Spacegodzilla. And I wrote a story about it. This is that story.

* * *

The invaders had truly put the pressure on Earth's defenses this time. Gigan, Mechagodzilla, King Ghidorah, a Gyaos army, Megalon, and even Hedorah were all part of the offensive. And now the army had seen that Spacegodzilla was flying in from space. He could easily be the straw that broke the kaiju's back. Out of options and soon to be out of time, the army had to play their final card. All of their mechs were occupied either fighting or being repaired, but they had just might have another way to create a giant monster…

An absolutely gigantic ball smashed into the field, raising an incredible amount of dirt and grass into the air. As the dust slowly settled, the grotesque crystalline form of Spacegodzilla could be seen standing. With a mighty screech, another, smaller meteor slammed into the ground nearby. Another fell, followed by another, and another. Where the meteors landed, a small ring of undulating crystals sprouted up. Before long, the entire field was peppered with crystal rings. He let out an ear-splitting screech, issuing a challenge to any Earthly beast to dared to test their luck against him. When his screech ended, he could hear a rhythmic _thupthupthupthupthupthupthup _. If he could smile, he would have. A challenger so soon! What an eager beast!

He turned to face the direction of the noise, and was disappointed by what he saw. Four helicopters were carrying a gargantuan box towards Spacegodzilla. Lightning from the crystals flew to Spacegodzilla's shoulder, and a mighty beam of red lightning snaked its way out of his mouth and struck a helicopter, instantly blowing it to bits. He fired again, taking down another helicopter. How pathetic these things were! They clearly posed no threat, so he decided he might as well have a little fun.

A strange green beam shot out of each of his shoulder crystals, trapping the two remaining helicopters in mid-air. The beams suddenly yanked them in opposite directions, snapping the cords that connected them to the box. Spacegodzilla paid no mind to it, as he could investigate it when he got bored with these flying contraptions. He flipped them over and let them go, watching with disappointment as one slammed into the ground and the other barely managed to escape a similar fate. As it tried to escape, one of the crystals in the ground left the ground and started flying after it. He watched satisfactorily as the helicopter bobbed and weaved to escape the flying crystal. He was about to send another after it when he remembered the giant box they had dropped. The helicopter would still be there when he was done.

He turned around to head towards it. As soon as he did, a gigantic orange blur slammed into him, knocking him to the ground on his back. He screeched in surprise. An odd orange-and-black quadruped had bowled him over, and was now standing on him! As it lunged towards his throat, his shoulder crystals once again launched the green beams, throwing the massive tiger off of him. He floated back up, and turned to face his assailant. As soon as he landed, it was once again throwing itself at him! He screeched in surprise as it hit him with incredible force, once again knocking him over. He floated back up before he hit the ground. What an agile beast this was! Since this thing clearly had the speed advantage on the ground, Spacegodzilla decided to try and turn the odds in his favor. As it lunged at him once again, Spacegodzilla turned, swinging his mighty tail at the beast. He roared with satisfaction as he felt his tail smack the tiger and send it flying. He let out another screech and took to the skies, his legs and tail retracting and being replaced by an incredible of giant crystal spikes. The tiger once again leapt at him, but couldn't get the advantage due to all of the spikes. Spacegodzilla flipped over, and the massive cat couldn't get enough of a grip to remain on him. Satisfied that he now had the advantage, Spacegodzilla began to rain down Corona Beam after Corona Beam on the tiger, who couldn't possibly dodge them all. When the smoke and dust became so thick that he couldn't see the tiger, Spacegodzilla finally relented. After a few seconds, the obstruction cleared, with a notable lack of a tiger's corpse on the ground. This annoyed and somewhat frightened Spacegodzilla. No beast should be able to survive that! He soon had other problems, as a huge weight slammed into his face. Disoriented momentarily, he couldn't prepare for the next assault. The tiger leapt up once again, latching on the small part of Spacegodzilla's body that wasn't covered by crystals. The pain of claws and teeth ripping into his flesh shocked him back into concentration. As the tiger neared his throat, Spacegodzilla momentarily panicked. How could this lowly beast have gotten so close?!

Before the tiger could rip out his throat and end the fight, Spacegodzilla grabbed the tiger and zapped him, forcing the tiger to let go before throwing him to the ground. Spacegodzilla followed suit, landing on the ground and regaining his legs and tail. Clearly flying around wasn't working out for him. As the tiger once again launched towards Spacegodzilla, he let loose another Corona Beam, slamming head-on into the tiger and exploding on contact. The tiger kept going, although the explosion distracted it from attacking. It slammed into Spacegodzilla, who did little more than stumble backwards momentarily. Green beams once again shot out of his shoulders, lifting the tiger into the air. He tossed it far off to the side, watching with glee as the tiger skidded across the crystal-laden ground. He launched more Corona Beams at the cat, enjoying the sight of them ripping into the tiger's flesh. As the tiger tried to stand up, another beam slammed it back to the ground. Lightning flew from the grounded crystals into Spacegodzilla's shoulder crystals. His back glowed as he prepared one final blast to end the fight. His crystals crackling with energy, he let loose one massive beam towards the tiger. The tiger managed to jump out of the way by a narrow margin. Spacegodzilla screeched in rage. Why wouldn't this beast die already?!

As the tiger once again tried to attack Spacegodzilla, he turned around to try and whack the tiger with his tail. As the noted with dismay that he didn't feel the expected whack, the tiger landed on his back and knocked him over. Taking advantage of his disadvantaged position, the tiger began ripping into Spacegodzilla's flesh. He screeched out in pain. How could this lowly thing have done so well against the mighty Spacegodzilla?! Crystals erupted from the ground, flying towards the tiger with the intent of impaling him. As more and more of Spacegodzilla's back became a bloody mess, the crystals increased their assault. He roared out in pain, but did not leave Spacegodzilla's back. As more and more crystals launched themselves towards him, he managed to reach Spacegodzilla's crystal bones. He didn't have much time to try and act on this, as the crystals became too numerous for him to handle. Finally leaping off Spacegodzilla's back, the crystals kept assaulting him. As Spacegodzilla painfully levitated off the ground, more and more crystals flew at the tiger. Spacegodzilla grabbed the tiger with his shoulder crystal beams once again, holding him in place. The remaining crystals on the ground zapped Spacegodzilla's shoulder crystals, which began to glow with energy. As more and more of the crystals kept hitting the tiger, Spacegodzilla finally dropped the green beams. He soon replaced them with a barrage of Corona Beams. As he brought the tiger closer and closer to death, he didn't notice the remaining helicopter flying towards him. It slammed into his exposed back, exploding in a fireball. Although he would have barely felt it if it hit his skin, the internal hit caused him great pain. He stopped firing and hunched over, screeching in pain. Very few crystals were left in the ground. As pained and damaged as the tiger was, it still had some fight left in it. As Spacegodzilla was battling the immense pain, the tiger hobbled its way over to him. One eye damaged beyond repair, bloodied, bruised, beaten, and torn, the tiger was an absolute mess. When Spacegodzilla could finally stand the dying pain, he had a much more dire problem.

With its quickly diminishing energy, the tiger had leapt up to Spacegodzilla's neck and was now crunching on his throat!

Spacegodzilla tried to roar in pain, but it came out as little more than a winded hiss. Acting quickly before the tiger could best him, he grabbed the tiger's throat, zapping him with what strength he had left. To his intense dismay, the tiger kept biting him. Out of options and almost out of time, he tried to launch a Corona Beam. To his even greater dismay, it didn't come out of his mouth, but instead burst out of his heavily damaged neck! The tiger didn't appreciate it either, as his mouth was currently around said neck. Despite the intense explosions inside his neck, the tiger kept biting on Spacegodzilla's throat. Panicking, Spacegodzilla kept firing beam after beam, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the extreme pain. Finally, he felt the death grip on his neck slacken. Looking down, he saw the tiger slump to the ground. Finally, he had defeated the inferior beast! Although still alive, Spacegodzilla wasn't in much better condition than the tiger! With his back stripped to the bone, his neck burst and nearly severed, covered in two different colors of blood, and almost completely fatigued, the few remaining crystals zapped his shoulder crystals, giving him all of their remaining energy. They immediately collapsed afterward, not even keeping enough energy to sustain their form. Once again retracting his legs and tail, he became a giant ball of spikes. Struggling to remain conscious, he slowly lifted off, heading for the cosmos to recharge. It would be quite a while before he fought again.


End file.
